


Train Tickets

by irphanfic



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Drabble, Family, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irphanfic/pseuds/irphanfic
Summary: Dan wants to go and see Phil up in Manchester but he doesn't have enough money for a train ticket.Maybe a surprise from his mother is all what he needs.





	Train Tickets

**Author's Note:**

> Number 76: you spent how much???

_nº 76. You spent how much???_

Dan was tired. No, that was an understatement. He was exhausted. 

Since he started the new (and finally) last school year a few weeks ago it had been pretty awful to keep a proper schedule and balancing it with a few work hours at the DIY store where he was working had been, let’s just say, horrible. 

At first it had been an easy and quick summer job to have a bit of money save to go and visit Phil up in Manchester this year, but it had been pretty impossible to do so since his super old laptop gave up and decided to die on him a month ago, meaning he had to use all the money he had saved to buy a new one. 

So, as terrible as it sounded, Dan had to keep this odd job of lifting bags of soil and heavy tools here and then more than ten times a day leaving him completely dead to the world once he arrived home.

But this time, since Dan was studying and working at the same time, he couldn’t work as many hours he had during the Summer, meaning he now earned less than before and still wasn’t enough to buy his ticket to Manchester. Even with a few extra hours, his weekly pay was shit and they left Dan pretty worn out. 

Sighing, he walked into his empty home and walked up the stairs to his bedroom, instantly checking the money box he had hidden under the bed and counted the few pounds in there, adding a few more that he had gained that week. Concentrated, he counted them again and disappointedly closed the box, already upset that he couldn’t still buy the goddammed train ticket. 

Dan crawled into his bed, not bothering to change into proper pyjamas and stared into the ceiling, thinking of other ways he could earn fast and easy money before the week of October 19th. 

Phil had mentioned how his parents were way that whole week, meaning Dan could come up to his home and spend it with him, finally meeting eachother for the first time. Even the mention of seeing Phil with no laptops or kilometres inbetween brought a smile to his face. 

But real life wasn’t like that. Real life was horrible and it definitely wasn’t on Dan’s side for this. He wanted to bitterly laugh at it. By this rate he wasn’t going to meet Phil. 

Phil, who considered his best friend which he hadn’t had in eighteen years. 

Phil, who he wanted to see and talk to and stare for 24/7. 

Phil, who believed and encouraged him to pursue his YouTube career and Dan was trying so hard for it even though he knew he could never reach Phil’s level, but the blue eyed was proud of him and that was what mattered. 

An almost quiet knock on his door startled him from his thoughts. He frowned, no one was home, right? He checked the clock on the nightstand and saw it was still a bit early, making his frown go deeper.

“Can I come in?” his mum’s sweet voice said, not uderstanding how or why his mum was home this time. If she was home this early it couldn’t be good right?

“Yes,” Dan quietly said, hoping his mum had heard. 

Dan heard is door open and close again, a few steps sounded against the carpeted floor and he felt his bed dip a bit when his mum sat down on the side of it, offering a sympathetic smile at Dan, who sat upright and leaned against his headboard, “Hi mum, is something wrong? That’s why you are so early home, right?” Dan rambled. 

“No, Dan, nothing is wrong sweetie” his mum chuckled, “I’m here early because I have a surprise for you.” 

Dan frowned again. At this rate he was going to have wrinkles by the age of 23. “A surprise? For me?”

“Yeah, I asked to leave early so I could buy you this,” his mum took out an envelope from behind that Dan hadn’t even notice she had been hiding and she handed it to him. 

“C'mon, open it,” his mum encouraged with a smile. 

Dan stared at it for a few seconds before opening it, his eyes watering when he saw what it was. 

It was a round-trip pass train ticket to Manchester, valid for any day of the week till the end of 2009. 

Dan was sure he was crying at this point. Year passes were known for being pretty expensive, no, this must have cost a fortune… He couldn’t have this. No. It was too much. 

“Mum, how… what… you spent how much?” Dan babbled shakily, his brain still too in shock to form a proper sentence. 

His mum let out a small laugh, “That doesn’t matter Dan, I know you have been working a lot of extra shifts to save up to go and finally see Phil. Your father and I have been thinking how happy you are whenever you talk about him and wanted to make something nice for you.”

Dan stared at her with wide brown eyes, still not believing he now had free trips to Manchester every now and then, “Mum I… I don’t know what to say… I will pay you back or I…” 

“Dan, no. There is no need. This is a gift for you, so hey, enjoy it while it last,” his mum cut off his chatter, cleaning a lone tear that had made its way down Dan’s cheek. 

“Thank you,” Dan managed to let out, crying slently and throwing himself into her arms, melting into her embrace as she hugged him tightly back. 

“You’re welcome sweetie, you deserve it,” he felt her lips kiss the crown of his straighetned hair before separating their bodies, “now go, you have a few minutes till dinner, Skype Phil and tell him the news, I bet he will be happy too.” 

Dan laughed happily and nodded, cleaning his now dry tears with the paw of his sweater and waving goodbye to his mum, rapidly picking up his laptop and calling Phil, looking at the ticket once more before he heard the blue eyed’s happy voice through the speakers of the laptop, making him come back to reality where he excitedly told Phil the news, which managed to leave them both crying with happy tears that lasted a while. 

‘October 19th. Wait for me, Manchester.’

**Author's Note:**

> So I started a drabble challenge on my tumblr [irphanfic](https://irphanfic.tumblr.com/post/164794699877/drabble-challenge-1-100) and I'm making it a series here, so if you wanna prompt me anything just click on it and ask for it!


End file.
